The Beauty of The Forest
by Inugirlfan1
Summary: Inuyasha meets a young half elfhalf dog demon girl in the forest. She told him she was after Naraku so she could avenge her brothers death. She also asked to come along with him. He agreed...


The Beauty of the Forest

Kiyoko the young half elf half dog demon walked through Inuyasha No Mori. She held her bow tight in her right hand and her arrows hung at her side. Her beautiful sky blue hair wayed in the soft breeze behind her. Those icey-blue orbs stared straight ahead. She seemed to lost in thought to notice anything.

The silver-haired hanyou sat by the well waiting for the young miko Kagome to return. He sighed deeply. "Keh...she is late as always..." He mumbled under his breath and stood up sighing deeply. He leaped into a tree nearby the bone-eaters well. His ears perked up as he caught a strange scent. Half...dog demon...half...elf...? He wondered, as he leaped out of the tree to find the person who held the starnge scent.

He came upon a beautiful young woman, wearing a light blue and white kimono. She smiled at him her cold blue eyes sparkeled. "Hello..." She said as she neared him.

"Keh...who are you?" He eyed her carefully and caught himself staring into her eyes.

She smiled again. "Kiyoko...may I ask who you are?" She caught his gaze and gazed back into his ocher orbs. Soon he caught what he was doing and quickly turned to the ground.

"Inuyasha...and by the way...what are you doing here? I haven't seen you anywhere around here before." He said not bothering to look up.

"Well I am trying to find Naraku...he...killed my younger brother..." :She turned her gaze away from him as tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her soft cheeks.

He growled and looked up at her. "Naraku..." He said sourly. Just his name sickened Inuyasha.

She looked up at him not wiping her tears away. "You know him...?" she wiped her tears away and looked into his eyes which now seemed full of anger.

He nodded. "Yeah...I will kill him..." he looked at her noticing a smile had now spread across her face. He was happy she was smiling. She is really pretty...even I will admit that... He shook the thought.

"Well...may I come along...?" She hoped he would say yes but usually when she asked something like that they would say no because they wanted to defeat Naraku on their won or something like that.

"Uh...well I kinda already have five people coming with me..." he said remembering Kagome.

"Oh, I understand..." She turned around and began to walk away another sad expression spread across her face. "It was nice to meet you, Inuyasha..." she sighed and kept walking. She stopped as a clawed hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Well...you can come.." he said softly. Great...Kagome is making me soft... He shook the thought and returned his attention to her.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around him into a hug. She smiled. "Thanks!" she said happily.

He blushed a bit, and then caught Kagome's scent. "Welcome..." he said and bent down. "get on...I don't want you to slow me down. I have to go get my friend."

She got onto his back and as soon as she did he began to leap into the air. Soon they came upon an old well with a young strangley dressed girl sitting on the edge with a large yellow back pack.

Kagome closed her eys in concentration as the ahnyou landed in front of her. She opened them. She had sensed a jewel shard but she wouldn't tell him until he told her who the girl on his back was! "Who is she?" she asked trying to hide her jealousy.

He let Kiyoko slide off of his back and stand beside him. Kiyoko smiled and bowed slightly. 'I am Kiyoko."

"Why is she with you, Inuyasha?" she asked. The girl seemed very nice...but why was she with Inuyasha?

"She wanted to come with us and help us defeat Naraku." He sighed taking Kagome's backpack and swinging it over his shoulder.

"k...well...she has a jewel shard..." she said as she turned her gaze to Kiyoko. Inuyasha also looked at her.

Kiyoko nodded. "Yeah I do," she pulled the shard from her pocket and showed it to them. "You can have it if you want," She held it out to Kagome. "I have no use for it."

Kagome took the shard from her hand and put it in the samll container with the other shards. She smiled at the Kiyoko. "Thanks," she said. "I am Kagome." she added.

Inuyasha growled as he smelled his older brother Sesshoumaru's scent. Soon Sesshoumaru appeared from behind the trees. Kiyoko stared at the young, handsome, taiyoukia. A young girl, an toad imp, and a two headed dragon followed him.

End Chapter

Kiyoko a character I made. I have a picture of her but I didn't draw it. She is really pretty. By the way Inuyasha was waaaaaaaay OOC. o.o; heh...anyway please Read and Review! oh and I forgot to tell the people who have read the stories where I tortured Sesshoumaru well I won't do that anymore. I like him now! O.O;


End file.
